


Namesake

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Lives (Supernatural), Castiel is a supportive husband, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Lives, Dean actually gets to MEET his lil nephew, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Pregnant Eileen Leahy, in THIS house we don't bury our gays we let them live long happy lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: When Sam and Eileen first tell Dean they want to name their unborn son after him, Dean's reaction is one of shock. He plays it off with a joke, though.
Relationships: Background Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Dean Winchester Jr. (Supernatural: Carry On)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Namesake

When Sam and Eileen first tell Dean they want to name their unborn son after him, Dean's reaction is one of shock. He plays it off with a joke, though.

"Jeez, Sammy, way to curse the kid right off the bat," he says, which earns him a bitchface from Sam, a look of reproval from Cas, and Jack furrowing his brow and asking Eileen what bats have to do with childbirth.

"It's what they're gonna use to knock me out when I go into labor," she deadpans, and they all laugh.

*********

Dean spends the next several months trying to convince Sam and Eileen to go with a different name.

"What about 'Bobby'?" he offers one day during dinner. "Or 'Charlie'. That could work for a boy."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Dean—"

"Or 'Sam'! Come on, Sammy, don't tell me you don't like the idea of having a Sam Jr."

"Sorry, Dean," says Eileen, smirking in a way that suggests she is not, in fact, sorry, "but Garth beat us to it."

And Dean scowls and looks down at his plate, because there goes any argument he was about to make in favor of 'Castiel', too. "I'm just sayin'," he says after a moment, "there's gotta be another name you like better."

He feels a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and looks up to see Cas leaning over his chair, expression soft. "Personally," says Cas, "I think 'Dean' is a lovely name." He quirks a smile and adds, "You might even say it's one of my favorites."

Dean feels his face flush in a way he's still learning to deal with. "Yeah, well," he grumbles, "that's 'cause you're a sap."

The kiss Cas presses to his temple by way of response makes him feel a little better, though.

**********

"You're too hard on yourself," Cas says gently that night, the words warm against the back of Dean's neck as Cas holds him close under the covers. "You're a better man than you give yourself credit for."

Dean shifts self-consciously. "'m fine with myself," he mumbles. "Just don't see why anyone would wanna name a kid after me. I've done a lot of bad things, Cas."

"And you've also done a lot of good things," comes Cas's patient reply. "I told you once that everything you've done, the good and the bad, has been for love, and I meant it. Everyone who knows you sees that it's true, Sam and Eileen especially. What better legacy to pass on to their child than one of love?"

Dean lets out a shaky breath. "I don't deserve you; you know that, right?"

But Cas just grips him tighter, right hand wrapping around to squeeze Dean's shoulder. "Of course you do."

**********

A few months later, they're all at the hospital, and Dean gets to hold his nephew for the first time.

"Careful," says Sam, with all the anxiousness of a first-time father, "make sure you support his head."

"I know how to hold a baby, Sam."

"Right. Sorry."

"He's so small!" whispers Jack, practically bouncing on his heels at Dean's side. He looks up at Eileen and signs, "I thought he'd be bigger."

From the bed, Eileen gives a tired laugh. "Hey, I'm not complaining."

"He's beautiful," says Cas, smiling down at Dean Jr. "Congratulations to you both." He rests his chin on Dean's shoulder, adding, in a quieter voice, "You see? He's perfect."

And Dean looks at his nephew, so small and vulnerable and new to everything, and the sense of absolute, unconditional love he feels is so great that he has to blink back tears. "Yeah," he manages. "Yeah, he is."


End file.
